1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generating system for health use, more particularly, a gas generating system for health use that generates a gas mixture of hydrogen and oxygen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the beginning of time, figuring out methods for preserving life has always been a high priority. Many developments in medical technology are used to treat diseases and increase life expectancy. In the past, most medical treatments were passive. In other words, diseases were treated only when people fell ill, through surgical operations, medication, chemotherapy, radiation treatment and so on. It wasn't until recently that many medical experts began focusing on disease prevention, such as studying healthy foods and screening for inherited diseases to actively reduce the risk of becoming ill. Furthermore, in order to increase life expectancy, many anti-aging technologies have been developed, including skin care products, antioxidant food/medicine and so on.
In recent years, people have begun to notice the benefits of aromatherapy. Aromatherapy is a natural way to allow people to feel relaxed while at the same time becoming healthier. Essential oils are extracted from aromatic plants to act as a medium, which is then exposed to someone through massaging, bathing, perfumes, etc. The methods of aromatherapy have existed since the ancient times of Egypt and are now gaining a lot of attention in Europe. A French scientist published his research results on aromatherapy in a scientific journal, which then sparked interest in many people. His research found that the plant's essential oils have the ability to reach deep tissue layers of the skin, which is then absorbed by blood vessels and goes to organs that need to be treated with blood circulation.
Therefore, the present invention provides a gas generating system for health use. The gas generator can produce a healthy gas for health care use that allows people to feel relaxed and is also suitable to be used in medical treatments.